It's This Jealousy
by Kendarrr
Summary: G!P: Santana unknowingly pisses off Quinn by making her jealous but instead of apologizing, she taunts her and seduces her until Quinn gives in.


**Written for a friend of my favourite person everrrr. Also, my first Quinntana. Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>From where anyone else was sitting, it would seem as if Santana was just being her usual self when it came to being around Brittany. They've been best friends their entire life after all, so it was perfectly dignified for Santana to have her arm slung around Brittany's neck as they giggled over some inane thing together, right? Right.<p>

For Quinn, it was more than that. She knew about their past. She knew about how Brittany broke Santana's heart because of her indecisiveness and her refusal to leave Artie. Quinn didn't hate Brittany, in fact she respected her for not cheating, but at the expense of Santana's heart? No way.

It's not that Quinn was jealous – wait, she was. There was still something unnerving about how Santana touched Brittany's arm with delicate fingertips. Truth be told, they looked good together. Brittany and Santana as a couple was the expected outcome, after all, not Quinn and Santana. And that kind of hurt for Quinn. She hated how no one believed them to be good for each other.

After the gruelling glee practice, Quinn snuck out of the choir room to head to her locker without Santana's hand in hers. Her hand felt lonely and so did she, but she didn't want to coddle Santana. She didn't want to be that possessive girlfriend that wants Santana for herself but it just didn't help that she was with Brittany. The girl she used to have feelings for – Brittany.

With a sigh, Quinn took out her textbooks for the weekend while trying not to be too sensitive over the fact that her girlfriend was with another girl that she used to have all these intense feelings for. Maybe she couldn't really compete. After all, Brittany was the better dancer, she was a brilliant kisser, she was still a Cheerio and Santana loved her first…

"Where did you go, baby?" Quinn jerked around and saw Santana smiling at her. "You snuck away when I wasn't looking."

"Yeah…" Quinn gripped her physics textbook and took calming breaths. She didn't want to lose her temper while still in the school building. The last time it happened, she had to pay to have her locker door replaced. "Are you still spending the night or are you hanging out with Brittany this weekend?"

"Mmm, I'm still staying over tonight but I'm hanging with B on Sunday, why?" Santana checked her appearance in front of the mirror and took Quinn's hand in hers. "Let's go? C'mon, I'm starving and I want some food. B was talking about—"

At that point, Quinn drowned out the sound of Santana's voice, as beautiful as it was. She was getting annoyed about every single thing that Brittany did and how funny it was that when she parked her car on the driveway, she got out of the vehicle without another word to Santana. She went up the stairs, dumped her books and her bag by her desk and slumped down on her bed face first into the soft pillow. Quinn was fucking exhausted.

"Quinn, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Santana stormed into Quinn's bedroom, slamming the door behind her. "Why would you walk out on me like that? Rude much?"

Quinn turned her head, half of her face still hidden by the pillow, which was good because it was that eye that was tearing up. "Rude is talking about a girl you used to have feelings for while your _girlfriend_ is right in front of you."

"What?" Santana walked closer to Quinn and sat on the bed in front of her. "What are you on about? I was talking about Brittany—" At this, Quinn scoffed and rolled away from her girlfriend. She would rather remain silent and have her anger consume her than to have a violent fight that involved screaming and tears for either one of them. "Quinn, are you jealous of Brittany?"

"No." Quinn tried her hardest not to sound petulant but Santana knew her well enough for her question to be rhetorical.

"Oh baby…" Santana smirked and crawled over to spoon Quinn from behind. She rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder and kissed her ear. "You have nothing to be jealous of. Brittany and I are best friends, just like how you and I are."

Quinn scowled and rolled her eyes. "No wonder." She bit out. "You're sleeping with her too? I mean, you treat her like how you treat me, right? Except I'm actually in love with you and I would do anything for you, even come out of the fucking closet for you?" She scrambled off to the opposite side of the bed, pushing Santana off her in the process. "If we're practically the same, then why are you with me instead of her?"

"Oh my god, you're fucking jealous of Brittany." Santana laughed while running her fingers through her hair. "There's nothing to be jealous of, okay? I'm with you. And no one else. She's my best friend, you're my girl."

"Whatever." Quinn scoffed and grabbed a book from her bedside table. She was being petty but it was unfair that Santana could be angry and resentful whenever Quinn talked to Rachel or just simply hung out with her. As she leafed through the pages, she scowled at how every single word of Love in the Time of Cholera was associated with Santana.

She was trying to read, really she was, but she felt the light pressure of Santana's hands pressing up against her calves. Quinn tried to move her legs away but Santana's grip tightened around her calf as her hand moved higher and higher until she was cupping the bulge in Quinn's jeans. The blonde squirmed, which only made the friction worse – or better, depending on how you looked at it.

"Get off me." Quinn growled, dropping the book on the floor with a glare so cold that Santana faltered for half a second. But she knew Quinn, knew that she could never be angry due to the insistent palm that rubbed her shaft. "Fuck off, Santana."

"No." She purred and moved to unbutton and unzip Quinn's pants with deft fingers that knew how to play with the blonde's body. Santana yanked off Quinn's pant and boxers up to her knees and licked her lips at the half-erect cock that lay dormant against Quinn's lower stomach. Santana picked up her dick and slowly jerked her off. The pad of her thumb grazed the tip to gather the precum as big as a dime so that it would smear all over Quinn's shaft. "This is mine." Santana murmured.

"No it's not." Quinn spat out, her fingers curling around Santana's wrist to pull her off but to no avail. Her dick was squeezed in convulsive pulses that made her bones turn to pulp. "Damn… Are you just trying to piss me off more or what?" She barked, her hand coiling around the back of Santana's neck to pull her down to her dick. "Since you're going to be a slut, suck my fucking cock."

Santana smirked up at Quinn and cupping the base of her dick, she licked the crown as her fist pumped faster. The vein that snaked around the shaft twitched as Quinn watched Santana's pink tongue and pouty lips play with her. "You're not sucking." Quinn growled, her grip around the back of Santana's neck tightening. "Get your mouth around me right now."

Santana's tongue flattened against the tip of Quinn's cock, causing the precum to smear against the bumps of her taste buds. Moaning at the taste, she allowed the blonde to sink her head down until she was fully sheathed inside her hot mouth. "Fuckkk…" Quinn groaned, her hips lifting off the bed so she could fuck Santana's throat. "Look at you taking me so fucking deep. I bet you can take me deeper, right, Santana?" She raised her hips again until her tip poked against the back of Santana's throat.

She gagged, the muscles of her throat convulsing around the Quinn's dickhead. Quinn shuddered as more of her precum dribbled out of her tip. It slid into Santana's throat as she hummed at the taste. It was bitter but Santana loved it because it was _Quinn _and she knew that the blonde found it hot whenever she tasted herself on Santana's tongue.

Pulling away with a wet squelching noise that made Quinn's cock twitch, Santana kissed the toned muscle of Quinn's thigh, her teeth sinking into the firm skin until Quinn hissed at the sharp pain. "What the fuck are you doing?" Quinn gripped her cock and rubbed the length against Santana's cheek. "Get off. On your knees _now_."

Santana smirked and moved to the position Quinn wanted her to. Quinn kicked off her pants and Santana raised her arms above her head and allowed her girlfriend to rip off her shirt for her. Quinn palmed Santana's tits and tugged at her nipples until they were erect. She slapped her cock against the mounds, watching Santana's breasts bounce against her cock. "You gonna fuck my mouth or are you just gonna watch my tits bounce?" She asked in amusement.

Quinn clenched her jaw and grabbed a fistful of Santana's hair. "Open your fucking mouth." She mumbled as she slapped her dick against Santana's cheek. "C'mon, _open_!" Once her girlfriend's jaw dropped, Quinn's cock was in that hot mouth, pumping in long strokes. Santana gagged, thick streaks of spit dripping down her chin and neck at the force that caused her to salivate. "Fuck, look at you…" Quinn gasped out, her grip on Santana's hair tightening. "Taking my cock like a fucking slut…"

One of Santana's hand gripped Quinn's hip as her free hand slipped inside her spanks to finger her throbbing clit. Quinn noticed this and she pulled out of her throat. "Don't touch yourself. You're _mine_." She slapped her thick meat against Santana's cheek again. "Only I get to touch you, you understand?" Smirking as Santana obeyed, Quinn yanked her mouth open again and shoved her dick deep inside. Santana shut her eyes and focused on breathing through her nose.

Quinn pumped into her mouth, her knees trembling from the pleasure that was jolting through her dick. "Fuck, I'm gonna come, Tana…" She canted faster, her cock barely leaving Santana's throat until she felt the initial burst of come. She pulled out until only the head of her cock was in Santana's mouth. With a broken cry of Santana's name, Quinn spurted out white whips of her come as her girlfriend massaged her balls and suckled on the tip, eager for the taste of Quinn's come.

"Damn…" Quinn pulled her dick out and kept Santana's mouth open, watching the thickness of her sperm against the flat of Santana's tongue. "Look at that…" She murmured as she wiped the remnants of her come against her girlfriend's jaw. "Swallow." Santana did so, the column of her neck quivering as she moaned at the copious amount of Quinn's hot sperm sliding down her throat.

"Turn around and get on all fours." Quinn husked as she stroked herself to full hardness. She knelt behind Santana and rubbed her cock against her ass cheeks. "Open up your ass, I wanna see." Santana reached behind her and gripped each cheek in her hands and yanked her ass open. Quinn licked her lips at the sight of her puckered asshole. She slapped her cock against Santana's ass a couple more times before resting the underside of her dick on her crack and humped her in rough, impatient strokes.

"Fuck me Quinn." Santana groaned; her face buried against the mattress. She reared back but Quinn pulled away whenever she did. "I'm so fucking wet…"

"I know." Quinn said noncommittally. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I just said!" Santana growled, her arms trembling from keeping her ass cheeks parted. She was panting heavily now, knowing how exposed she was for Quinn to just _take_. The breeze that kept hitting her wet and exposed cunt wasn't helping either. "C'mon Quinn… I need to come!" She whined.

"If you want to come so bad, why don't you get _Brittany_ to help you with that?" Quinn nudged Santana's pussy lips with the blunt head of her dick, but never going inside her dripping hole. She flicked her cock against Santana's clit and watched her lose her grip on her ass.

"Maybe I will." Santana snarled as she began to stand up. Quinn, however, pounced on her and with a swift thrust, buried her nine inches deep inside Santana. A shriek tore through her lungs at the sudden stretch of her walls, though Quinn didn't allow her to get used to it. Her thighs slapped Santana's ass, her cock glistening with her girlfriend's juices. "O-oh god Quinn!"

"No one can fuck you like this." Quinn gritted out. She was pounding, slamming, and fucking Santana like a continuous freight train that wanted her to explode and forget everything that was not Quinn and her cock. She reached for Santana's tits and tugged at her nipples knowing how sensitive they were once Santana started screaming. "You may have loved Brittany first but I'm your fucking _last_, Santana. You're _mine."_

Santana was already trembling underneath Quinn's body. She fisted the sheets and was in a constant edge of coming that as soon as Quinn angled her thrusts to hit her spot, she let out a hoarse scream and came, her cunt throbbing and pulsing and dripping with more wetness. But still, Quinn continued to fuck her through the tightness until Santana was on the verge of coming again.

"Fuck baby…" Santana gasped out. She hasn't come that hard in a while that she could already feel her bones liquefying. "O-ohh…" Quinn bit her lip and focused on the arc of Santana's back and the sweat that was forming in between the dip of her spine rather than her thick cock sliding in and out of Santana's pussy.

Quinn grabbed a fistful of Santana's raven hair, using it to pull her up so that her chest met her sweaty back. The blonde kissed all over her girlfriend's neck, leaving tiny bites that were nothing but small reminders of who could make Santana feel as if she was on fire and melting all at once. Their new position allowed Quinn to fuck Santana deeper, her cock grazing against her spot and it was enough to make Santana come again.

"I'm not fucking done with you." Quinn growled in Santana's ear, her hand reaching in between her legs and flicking at her clit. She drew taut circles all over Santana's clit, moaning and gasping as her cunt muscles massaged and squeezed her cock, telling Quinn that she came again. Santana slumped forward, limp and teetering in between the state of conscious and unconscious, where the only thing that was real was Quinn and how she made Santana feel.

Quinn, realizing that Santana was now passed out on the bed, pulled out of her girlfriend and flipped her over so that she was on her back. Thrusting back inside her, Quinn focused on the tightness of Santana's pussy and her full, parted lips. "Fuck, _Tana!_" Quinn gasped out and burying her girth inside Santana's cunt, shot her load deep inside her.

She slumped forward and rested her forehead against Santana's shoulder while she panted to regain her breath back. "I love you, baby." Quinn murmured against Santana's neck.

"Mmmn, I know. Love you too." Santana sighed, her arms slumping around Quinn's back. "I'm sorry I m-made you jealous." She was still breathless and her voice was satiated and relaxed. "A-and…"

"S'okay." Quinn rolled them over without pulling her limp cock out of Santana so that they were lying down on their sides. She smoothed out Santana's hair and kissed her forehead, and then her soft lips. "She's your best friend. I shouldn't be jealous."

"I know but—"

"Sleep, Tana. I know I wore you out." Quinn murmured against Santana's mouth while her fingers traced circles all over her back and hip. Feeling the even puffs of breath against her neck, Quinn smiled and kissed Santana once more before falling asleep right beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>And just a note before you get mad at me. I have nothing against Brittana, I promise. I rather keep the element of emotional truth with someone who can actually invoke that emotion for Quinn—or for anyone, actually—rather than have it be petty because Santana just so happened to talk to some random Cheerio. I hope you enjoyed this, either way.<strong>


End file.
